


The Crow Queen

by Gallijaw



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallijaw/pseuds/Gallijaw
Summary: Hello!A friend of mine suggested that I post thisThis is a short story that I wrote as homework during my English GCSE.It's part of a whole universe, though I'm not sure if I'll post any more of it.
Kudos: 2





	The Crow Queen

A chilling mistral.

A frosty zephyr.

A gust of icy wind.

A flash of lightning.

A torrential downpour of crimson rain.

He looked over the blood-soaked battlefield with contempt.

The eternal blood rain continued to pour.

Perennial.

Perpetual.

It started a few years ago, after the Seventh Great Theomachy.

The Monomachy.  
An internecine conflict.  
A ferocious, bloody war between deities, actualized when the Dark warrayed with the Light.  
It was an ugly time. People committed sins even the devil himself would frown upon.  
It was a time of endless bloodshed.

Then, on one fateful day, as the clock struck twelve, it started.

Islands.

Mountains.

A battlefield, littered with corpses.

A niagara of sanguinary rain joins an ocean of blood.

Hordes of crows environ the ensanguined battlegrounds.

The death birds cavort around their queen, gazing upon the sight with glee and hunger.   
She shivered in anticipation of the mighty feast to come.  
She stood tall, head held high.  
She, who is also the Badb and the Macha.  
She, who is known as the Crow Goddess.  
She, who is the goddess of the battlefield.

She is…

The Morrigan.


End file.
